In some cases it would be desirable to introduce an aroma or fragrance into the headspace of a food package in order to increase the smell of freshness and to stress the uniqueness of the food product so that, on opening the package, the consumer's appetite will be whetted on smelling the aroma or fragrance.
A system for aromatizing a headspace of a food package is disclosed in European patent 0 706 944, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Although this system provides many advantages, the food-acceptable aromas in this system are dissolved in a liquid food-acceptable gas under pressure. For an injection into a headspace of a food package of this aroma dissolved in a liquid gas, the liquid gas and aroma must be dispensed e.g. by means of spraying nozzle as described in the above cited patent or by means of a dispenser for aroma gas as discussed in European Patent Application 0 702 964 A1.